Percy and Chao
by sherry97
Summary: Percy was cheated on by Annbeth with his brother Jace and his mom and step dad was killed in a car crash. His father claim Jace as his favorite son.
1. Chapter 1

(Percy)

It was about a month when my half brother Jace came to camp. I thought it was cool to have a nother brother, but then I caught him with my girlfriend. Everyone claimed him as there hero. Even my father claimed as his favorite son. After that my mother and my step father died in a car crash. There was nothing left for me. I was going to go with my mother now. I had letters for the ones that I love to tell them goodbye. This is it I was going to the underworld at last, and this time I am not coming back. I was on my way to the woods to hang myself. That was the only way that I could thank of. Will I couldn't drown myself I can breath under water. So that was out of the question.

Here I was at the tree that I am going to hang myself at. This was it I through the rope up and tied it and stood on a peace of wood and put the rope around my neck. I kicked the wood from under my feet. I hung there for a while I could not breath. My sight had black spots in front of it. Then everything around my was about to go black when I heard someone come they cut me down from the tree and started CPR. Try to get me back to breath and when I was breathing everything around me did go black.

(Zeus)

This meeting is very boring when is something exciting going to happen. That was when Apollo came in to get Poseidon.

"Uncle, we need you to come to the hospital wing."

"What is it?"

"It Percy..."

"What has the boy done this time?

"Im so sorry but Percy tryed to kill himself."

"WHAT? Where is he?"

"In the hospital wing."

We all went to the hospital wing. There lied Percy with a tube down his throat that was breathing for him. He was in a coma it seemed that after he tried to hang himself the rope crushed his wind pipe. You can still see purple and blue bruises on his neck. Apollo told us that there were letter on Percy bed that told us what he was going to do. We went back to the camp to read the letter to the campers that Percy referred to.

(Annbeth)

All the gods flashed in telling the camp that they had bad news. It had been two weeks since I cheated on Percy with his brother Jace. Two days later I find Jace kissing another girl. After that I tried to find Percy to get back together, but Percy was not answer his door.

"Now I know this will come as a shock to you all. Percy Jackson is in the Hospital Wing in Olympus in a coma after trying to take his own life. If I find out that any one of you have anything to do with the punishment will not be pretty. Now there are some letter that Percy wanted you to hear." said Zeus.

**Dear Annbeth,**

**If you are reading this then I am dead. I hope that you happy Jace. I still do not know why you would cheat on me. Did I not show you that I cared about you, because I do will I did before now I just do not care anymore. If you are reading this then I guess goodbye have a Nice life. I did love you.**

**Percy**

That was all that it said nothing more. It said that he did loved me. It sound like did not care about me anymore. That made me mad how could he not love me anymore. He was suppose to be a hero. Hero were suppose to be strong. We were suppose to be together. There nothing that was going to stop that. I was going to make sure of that.

Everyone else was still reading Percy letters. They all looked guilt about what they had did to Percy. It looked like I was not the only one that had pushed Percy away. They felt guilt about what they did. I was going to find away to get Percy back.


	2. Chapter 2

**How you like this story there is still a lot of work to be done. There are thing that need to be fix. **

(Artemis)

It has been three days since Apollo announce that Percy is comatose. There had not been any changes since then. Percy was still breathing through a tube. We all took turns staying in the room with him just in case he woke up. Just now Athena comes in to take my plays.

"Has there been any change?" asked Athena.

"No, there hasn't. It seems like he not even fighting. What are we going to do if we lose him?"

"I have no idea. I can't believe we are fusing over a boy."

"He not just a boy. He the boy that saved us all. If it was not for him we would not be here right now. He is the most loyal man alive. Look what we did to him. His friend led him to this. He did many things for us and we did not even say thank you. He saved me and your daughter. There were times that I thought he was not going to win. There were times I thought that he was going to die. For him to do all that to just die in this way. We have to do something in his honor. Something so everyone can remember him after his death."

"Yes, you are right, but what are we going to do?"

"For one we can spend more time in camp. With the children."

"That is one. We could make a stone model of him. It could be used to remember him by. In the mean time I have to have a word with my daughter."

"Okay will I better go check on my hunters."

So I walked to the door turn around to have one last look at Percy before I walk out the door.

(Zeus)

I am getting worried for my brother. Yes I do care about my brothers. He seems to be so sad every since Percy went in to a coma. I thank is because of what he did to him when Percy brother Jace got here. I do hope Percy wakes up soon. He is the only one that could get anything done. What if he doesn't wake up? We need him to wake up . I looked up when I saw Hades walk in.

"You look worried." said Hades.

"I am. It's Poseidon he seems off lately like he does not care of anything any more. I thank he going to fade if son does not wake up."

"I know. There is still a chance that he wake. That is all that we can hope for. We are going to have to wait and see. If he does not wake then we have to look after Poseidon. We have to wait and see when the time comes."

He was right this is why he is the older brother. He always knows what to do. No matter what it is. I just wish there was somthing more I could do. I always seemed like I didn't care about my brothers, but I do. I love them they all I have besides my children and sisters. I do anything for my family. It's not ease being immortal you know. There are so many things that go wrong. Yes, you do have power, but is power when you lose your family from a mistake. It was hard to make chooses that you regret later. Being king of gods was not easy too. You made the rules yes, but you get to thanking was it the right thing to do.

"So we are just going to wait?"

"Yes, that is all that we can do."

"If there something that we could wecould but there is not. So calm down, okay."

"I try to do that."

"Any news on Percy?"

"No, still in a coma he was three days ago. There is no change. What going to if never wakes?"

"He wake you see."

"Well I am going to bed. See you later call me if theres a change."

"I will."

( Athena)

I have been in Percy room for five hours. It was hard seeing the hero who saved us like this. We were geting scared that he might not wake up. He is a hero he deservied more then this. Way more then what we did do to him. I just just hope he wake up soon. It's weird that I care about the boy. I don't like any man. I guess it's his bravery that I like about him. I never saw a man so brave. He was not like other men. He did not act like other men. It was hard to find a man like him. I grabbed his hand. I was going to make sure that he got all that he needed. No one was going to harm him again. I was going to adopt him as my son. The door came open it was my twin brother. Must be here to check on Percy.

"How is he?" I asked.

"He is stillmthe same."

"Is there a chance he come back? Tell me the truth Apollo."

"The chances are slim."

I started to cry I thought of Percy as a son. She had to save him get him back. I knew there was nothing I could do.

"Is there something we can do to help?"

"No, all we can do is wait. To see if he wake up."

"What ifvhe doesn't wake up?"

"He will we have to believe that he will."

"So we will."

(Percy)

I in a dark room with a tall man I have know Idea whomthe man is. Was I dead did I willy kill myself.

"Who are you?"

"I am Lord Cho the creative of the universe. "

"Wow, the nice to know, but why you here?"

"I am here because I want younto join my army as my commender in chief."

"Why?"

"Because you are the best you can bring anybond from the universe and dead back in the army."

"Okay I do it. I like luke back Bianca, Luke, Zoe, Sliena, Beckendorf, and Michael."

"Okay that can work. Let me know if you know anybond else that you want to join. Here are your we wings and you now have as much power as me. You as powerful as me. You are more powerful then the gods."

**I hope you like it I will write more later thanks for reading. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews you have no idea how much it means to me to know you like my story. Here is another chapter I hope that you an joy. THANKS FOR READING.**

(Artemis)

We were all in the room with Percy there was something wrong. Percy heart just stopped working. This could not be happening he could not be dead. There was no way, but it was right in front of us all. Percy was gone and there was nothing that we could do to bring him back. We all stood there in silents. It was a moment just to remember Percy the hero who saved us so many times. There was nothing that we could do to bring him back.

"I guess we better go tell the campers the bad news," I said to the others.

"Yes, you are right." said my father.

We all flashed out to go to camp. The campers were all doing there daily activity's. Little did they know that there hero just died." Hum- hu." The campers all looked our way. They came running to us.

"We have some bad news." said my father. They all knew when my father said bad news that he meant Percy."Percy passed away about a half an hour ago." They all started to cry it was all over. It was all there fault that he died. If they did not push him away he would still be here.

"We are going to have to start his burial. Where are we going to bury him at?" I said.

One of the camper stood up and said," We could bury him where his mother is buried."

"That sound like a good idea." I said to the others. They all agreed that Percy would be buried where his mother is buried at. We were about to go in to what he was going to wear when Hades flashed in.

"Percy's soul is missing it is not in the underworld."

"What do you mean?" said my father/

"I was in the underworld to see where Percy was and he was not there any where. I went back to his body, but he his body was not there ether."

"What are you saying Hades?" asked Poseidon. Hades looked at him before saying," His soul is gone and his body."

(Annbeth)

This could not be right Percy was not suppose to die. He was suppose to wake up and come back to me. No one here in came would talk to for what I did to Percy. I understand why only if I got a chance to say that I was sorry. My mother even disowned me for what I did. I did not thank that she like Percy. I guess he the only one that she does since she adopted him in all.

There was no chance for and Percy to be together now that he dead and his soul and his body is missing so we can not bury him the way we wanted to. All the thing that we were going to do. Now we can not do them. How can his body and soul go missing where did they go to.

"So what are we going to do. There is no body to bury, but we could always make a area just to Percy."

Everyone agreed with this it was a good idea. I guess my plans will not work now. That Percy is dead.

**I am so sorry this chapter so short next time I write I write more then what is here. So bear with me if you and thanks again for reading and post reviews down below thanks.**


End file.
